1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproducing apparatus for reproducing video images recorded on a recording medium such as a hard disk, a digital video disk or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example in a video reproducing apparatus such as a hard disk player or recorder, video image-related data and audio sound-related data are read from a built-in hard disk as a recording medium, and are used to generate video signals and audio signals. The video signals are output to a display, while the audio signals are output to a loudspeaker, whereby video images are reproduced on the display, while audio sounds are reproduced by the loudspeaker.
In such kind of video reproducing apparatus, it is known to set a desired position of a video image in reproduced video images as a mark position, thereby allowing the apparatus to have a function of mark setting such that video reproduction thereafter can be started from the mark position. According to a video reproducing apparatus having such function of mark setting, when a key for mark setting provided in an operation unit, such as remote control, is pressed during e.g. reproduction of video images, then the position of a video image in the reproduced video images at the time the key is pressed is set as a mark position.
In order to search a desired position of a video image in the reproduced video images (i.e. desired video scene), it is a general way to first perform fast-forward reproduction. However, according to the conventional video reproducing apparatus as described above, the position of a video image in the video images reproduced at the time the key for mark setting is pressed is set as a mark position. Accordingly, if the key for mark setting is pressed after a desired video scene is found during the fast-forward reproduction, then a position of a video image beyond the desired video scene is undesirably set as a mark position, so that the desired video scene is not properly set as a mark position.
In order to properly set a desired video scene as a mark position in such case, it is needed: to first perform fast-forward reproduction; to find a desired video scene during the fast-forward reproduction; then to perform rewind reproduction back to a position before the desired video scene having thus been found; and thereafter to press the key for mark setting. That is, for properly setting a desired video scene as a mark position, it is needed to once perform rewind operation after the desired video scene is found, and then to perform operation of setting a mark position. This causes operations to be laborious.